sumoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fullmetal Alchemist
Fullmetal Alchemist (鋼の錬金術師 Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) is an anime based on the manga of the same name by Hiromu Arakawa. The original anime adaptation aired between October 4th, 2003 and October 2nd, 2004, and was directed Seiji Mizushima and co-produced by Studio Bones, Mainichi Broadcasting System, and Aniplex. It later received the reboot Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, which aired from April 5th, 2009 to July 4th, 2010, and was directed by Yasuhiro Irie and written by Hiroshi Ōnogi. Original Premise Fullmetal Alchemist largely takes place in Amestris, a fictional country based around Industrial Revolution-era Europe, in the 1900s. In this world, alchemy not only is possible, but is the basis of most science; due to the power surrounding it, the Amestrian government regulates it heavily, forbidding anyone from using their knowledge to rebel, using their knowledge to make gold, or using their knowledge to attempt to bring one back from the dead. Two young brothers, Edward and Alphonse Elric, eagerly study alchemy after recieving approval from their mother. However, when a summer plague takes her away from them, they vow to perfect their skills and perform the impossible--bring one back from the dead. Elsewhere, State Alchemist Roy Mustang hears of a gifted alchemist (or alchemists, in both(?) anime versions) in a sleepy town to the east. When he arrives in Resembool, he's shocked to find the remains of a human transmutation, which obviously ended in failure. When he saw the results of this transmutation, though--an eleven year old boy missing his arm and leg, and a suit of armor to which his younger brother's soul had been bonded. Roy offered Edward a position with the military (which had been the intended nature of the visit), and left, confident the boy would come. At age twelve, Edward became the youngest State Alchemist ever inducted into the military, granted the title of Fullmetal. The series focuses on the brothers' journey to obtain their original bodies, and the deeper military conspiracies that come to light as they search for a way to beat Truth. Tie into SUMOverse Fullmetal Alchemist is unique in how it ties into SUMOverse; unlike any of the other series, the way in which it crosses over changes drastically between the two universes. In Sunverse, the characters and setting exist in a Pokémon AU, but in Moonverse, the characters and setting occur in a "Modern" AU that crosses over more with Criminal Minds than anything else. In Sunverse, the events and characters are based on their interpretations in the original manga (and its anime counterpart, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood). In Moonverse, however, the events and characters are based on their interpretations from the original anime series. The reason why Fullmetal Alchemist is associated with Sunverse in Kalos is due to similarities in the XY game themes compared to FMA (eternal life, corrupt organizations that are supposed to protect, a really hot guy who's kinda in charge of you and people ship you with grossly). The association with Moonverse has to do with more personal impacts in Jay's life, specifically relating to an ex-friend--not only that, but a more modern, gritty version of Fullmetal Alchemist works better when drawing from the 2003 anime. The reality is that the Moonverse FMA AU will likely be left in the dust for a long time--Jay doesn't exactly want to work on something so heavily intertwined with their ex, at least no more than they have to. Characters * Edward Elric * Alphonse Elric * Winry Rockbell * Roy Mustang * Riza Hawkeye * Jean Havoc * Heymans Breda * Vato Falman * Kain Fuery * Maes Hughes * Alex Louis Armstrong * Olivier Mira Armstrong * Ling Yao * Lan Fan * Mei Chang * Fu * Van Hohenheim * Father * Envy * Lust * Gluttony * Greed * Wrath * Pride * Sloth * WIP Category:Series